The object of the present invention is to provide for a new method of identifying survivors and non survivors. The illuminated displays are used to convey the location and status of each user in the aftermath of a natural disaster such as a tsunami, tornado, flood, hurricane etc. . . .
Today there is a need for a system that will utilize the night to help locate survivors and non survivors in the aftermath of a disaster. Currently most search and rescue operations stop at night and people located in the disaster stricken area must wait for the day to start signaling their location and survival status in hopes of getting noticed. With the technology of the present Application having an illuminated display system having an illuminated display, the illuminated display system provides at least one method for identifying disaster survivors. Accordingly, these methods for identifying disaster survivors capitalize on the notion that there is no reason why we should not use the 12 dark hours of the 24 hour day to continue some form of search and rescue. Generally, this can be done in part by utilizing the smart phones or computer screens that most of us carry with us every day. Ideally products like the Emergency/Triage Lights which are more durable and last much longer having different colored LED's having different visible wavelengths such as white, red, yellow, green and/or blue would be utilized.
Notice every disaster scene that is seen on television remains constant, the images of the people on rooftops, car tops and trees waving trying to convey their location and the fact that they survived and are in need of help.
With the above image in mind I have developed the following method for Emergency/Triage Lights and other illuminated displays such as flashlights with colored filters, flashlights with multiple colored LED's, beacons with multiple colored lights, single colored lights, smart phone screens and/or computer screens to now empower populations to help first responders help those populations during a disaster that are in need of assistance. Specifically, the present Application provides at least in part a method of visually locating, tracking, distinguishing and triaging the locations of disaster site victims and casualties by utilizing lights and the night time hours to do so.